Sweet Emotions
by onepieceofharry
Summary: When the Shadow King notices Kaoru is sick instead of his brother, Kaoru is treated to the interesting sight that is Kyoya expressing feelings he had not ever seen on him. This drives an obsession to see more emotions on the Shadow King's face, as well as provides him a distraction from his increasingly distant twin. A short sweet love story. Koa/Kyo.
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Kyoya/Kaoru

Ye be warned there be homosexuals, and mock incest.

* * *

Kaoru sighed again, this time really hoping no one heard it because it came out way too dramatic. He huffed at his stupidity and watched the deplorable scene of his brother and their king chasing an utterly annoyed Haruhi around, trying to make her do whatever suggestive act they've thought up that week. Normally Kaoru would join in on the fun but today he was feeling a bit under the weather and it was infuriating that his twin wouldn't notice. Just a few short weeks ago Hikaru had noticed Kaoru had chipped a nail and made a fuss the entire day. Today Kaoru had a figurative dark cloud that even strangers notice when he passed them, but his own brother just won't pay any mind to.

Kaoru resisted the urge to sigh and rested his head on the table he was sitting at, burying his annoyance along with his head in his arms. He constantly thought that although he was a bit sad at the prospect, including people in the Hitachin world was a good thing, but not when he himself is excluded! Kaoru was almost certain that his brother was in love with Haruhi, and that the crossdresser does not return his feelings. It would be terrible when Hikaru finds that out but truthfully, Kaoru misses his brother. He doesn't care about Haruhi in the same degree he does his brother, and having to dedicate so much time into stalking her in order to please his brother was exhausting.

A hand on his shoulder made all thoughts leave him and hope surge that his brother finally took a break from his toy. The emotionless mask of the clubs shadow King came into view instead and left a fresh stab of disappointment.

"Don't look like that. It's not my fault you're sick."

At first Kaoru was touched by the others observational skills, and then remembered that this was Kyoya and that any observational skills probably couldn't be turned off. Kaoru pouted and hid his face in his crossed arms. Too fast though and he was grateful his face was covered as he grimaced in pain from the throb in his head. The hand on his shoulder suddenly became two under his armpits and lifting him from his seated position. Kaoru was too exhausted to really kick up a ruckus, but still sent Kyoya an expression of disapproval. Kyoya just raised an eyebrow. Kaoru thinks he must look pretty pathetic, being lifted like a child, and being suspended a few inches off the floor, all flush with fever and gloom.

Kyoya nods like he's found something in his face that answers a question. Kaoru pouts some more and crosses his arms, idly thinking how much strength Kyoya was hiding in those deceptively thin arms. Kyoya abruptly pulls Kaoru flush against his body and uses one hand to support his legs in a bridal carry. The second of the devilish twins pulls in large amounts of air to launch into a fit, regardless of the pain in his head, but Kyoya pushes him into his shoulder to muffle the outrage.

"Someone has to take you to the nurses office, and unfortunately I believe the others are…ah..."Kyoya whispers into his ear, "otherwise occupied."

Kaoru's petulance seemed to be a theme that afternoon as he once again crossed his arms and looked away, still in Kyoya's arms.

"Hikaru would've done it."

The two hosts look up to see that the older Hitachin was now using circular logic to try and get Haruhi into whatever costume they wanted, completely ignoring his brother who was just swept off his feet.

Kyoya, ruthless as always, whispers, "I don't believe he noticed."

A look of profound loss passed over Kaoru's features. He turned into Kyoya's shoulder to hide his face.

"That's mean."

The arms around him moved as if Kyoya had just shrugged and then the floor was moving beneath him. Being in the relative back of music room #3 the two were able to slip out without alerting the other hosts. A few whispers trailed after Kaoru as he walked through the halls in such a compromising condition, so he simply buried his head more into Kyoya's shoulder and prays he loses consciousness soon. The warmth of another's body is surprisingly comforting, even if it wasn't his brothers. It takes a few moments of unbearable gossiping before Kaoru notices that Kyoya's heartbeat was the perfect distraction. On the long trek from the art section of Ouran to the main buildings of campus, Kaoru had matched the beat with numerous songs, and matched his breathing as well when he really started to get into it. The familiar "Kya!" of fangirls renewed his headache and makes him realize that he has one of the songs stuck in his head. Groaning in pain, Kaoru just focuses on his breathing. Glancing up briefly, Kaoru caught a distracted look on the shadow kings face. No doubt he was imagining all the free advertising he was doing with this spectacle, a deduction Kaoru was certain of when Kyoya smirked. Kaoru just rolled his eyes and focused on finishing the fucking song that was making his headache worse.

They reached the nurse's' office after what felt like an eternity, and Kyoya plonked him on the nearest bed without much fanfare, and went to summon the nurse. Kaoru had only just pulled himself under the covers when Kyoya returned.

"The nurse is away on some emergency in the cafeteria. Some peanut allergy episode."

Groaning, Kaoru just rolls over and breaths some more through the heat that engulfs his body. He _really_ doesn't feel well.

There a hands on his shoulders pushing onto his back and forcing his hands at his sides. Kaoru opens his eyes momentarily to see Kyoya's expressionless form baring down on him.

"At least take off your tie before you go to sleep to you don't choke, idiot."

Kaoru has no energy left to complain as Kyoya relieves him of his tie, and later his shoes. It's just so hot and Kaoru wants the throbbing to go away. A cool compress is held up against his head and it's such sweet relief that he opens his eyes to thank Ootori when a completely foreign and shocking sight smacks him in the face. The emotionless (save for sadistic glee on a few occasions) host has his brow creased in concern and a small frown on his face. There's sweat along the side of his forehead and his jaw is tense with worry. Kaoru was able to gawk for a few moments before the usual mask of ice was slipped back into place. Kyoya straightened and pulled out his phone for a distraction.

"I'll go hunt down the nurse. Stay here."

Kaoru had not yet regained his wits but when he saw Kyoya start to leave, he called out for him.

"Kyoya!"

The host turned and regarded the sick boy. Kaoru swallowed once.

"Thank you."

And for the second time that afternoon Kaoru was treated to a new expression on his friends face. Kyoya's mouth relaxed and his eyes softened ever so slightly.

"You're welcome."

* * *

In the end, Kaoru had summoned a car after sleeping a few hours that the nurse's aid had helped him into. Not wanting to see his brother, Kaoru spent the next two days in one of the many guest bedrooms recovering from his illness. Hikaru had been concerned when he finally figured out Kaoru was sick, which the younger brother relished in, but was still hurt over the initial inaction, and refused visitors under the guise he didn't want to pass on whatever bug he had caught.

To escape depressing thoughts, Kaoru on the ridiculousness that was seeing such a tender look on the shadow kings face. It was entirely unexpected and had rattled Kaoru quite a bit. Realizing the money grubbing sadist that was Kyoya was capable of such emotion roused a suspicion in Kaoru. How many other emotions could he show? Why was he restraining himself (aside from his "cool" persona of course.) And most importantly, how could Kaoru draw more of a reaction from the poser?

In Kaoru's few days of recovery, his mischievous side had cooked up all sorts of scenarios in which Kyoya would be forced to react. Being the devilish being that he was, the first emotions he aimed for weren't the most pleasant of feelings. Emotions like anger, disgust, and embarrassment were among the first to cross Kaoru's mind. Which is why when Kaoru returned to school, he had many plans to get Kyoya to reveal himself. Admittedly Kyoya has shown these emotions before, but to Kaoru they all felt fake, just a reaction that he shows because it's what's expected. But Kaoru believes from the bottom of his heart that Kyoya was being honest the day he took him to the nurse's office.

It turned out that the opportunity to explore Kyoya's emotions fell right into Kaoru's lap. When club started and-after a few guests concerned for his health- hoards of fangirls whipped out their camera phones and showed hundreds of photo's of Kyoya carrying him to the nurse's office. It was good advertisement, Kaoru flushed with fever burying his head into Kyoya's shoulder who was carrying him bridal style. Unfortunately, Kaoru was certain that Kyoya wouldn't mind the free adverts that comes from the girls spreading those pictures to their girlfriends. But Kaoru was certain that somewhere along the line (when the girl's start to get really obsessive) Kyoya would show the disgust and misfortune that comes from being paired with the devilish twin #2 and (hopefully!) a little bit of regret.

"Kya! Kaoru and Kyoya look so gorgeous!"

A rogue thought suddenly struck Kaoru.

"How could you ladies tell it was me and Kyoya?"

The ladies gave the twins devilish smirks that reminded Kaoru why they were his regulars.

"Obviously it couldn't be Hikaru. He has too much pride to be carried like that." They proclaimed, like they were teaching a class, "and Hikaru's temptation to leave the incestual relationship is Haruhi. It's about time Kaoru had a hook to the outside world to drive a wedge between their relationship."

"Ya! and it would be just so sad if Hikaru actually left Kaoru all alone. Now Kaoru has someone to get Hikaru jealous as well."

Kaoru turned his incredulous expression on his twin, only to find that Hikaru was glaring at a phone still in his hand as if it was his brand new game that had failed to save all his progress. Sensing his stare, Hikaru glances up and their eyes meet. A heartbeat, and then Hikaru is at his side with possessive arms around him and cradling his head.

"I'm sorry ladies, but I'm not sharing Kaoru with anyone."

Kaoru repressed the urge to grin maniacally and instead played his part as the bashful twin. After the usual guests had left, Kaoru was feeling pretty good about himself. Hikaru had been more attentive than what had become usual, and the ladies had totally forgotten any notion about Kyoya (and more importantly Haruhi) stealing either of them away. Kaoru was whistling while he quietly stowed away to use the restroom. His good mood disappeared when he came back to find only Kyoya in the club room.

"Where is everyone?"

Kyoya looked up from his typing for half a second before answering.

"Tamaki got a ridiculous idea for fishing in the school ponds and dragged everyone away."

Kaoru was seconds away from dashing after them when he heard that, but restrained himself when he realized Kyoya wasn't moving.

"Why didn't you go too Senpai?"

The gleam on Kyoya's eyes successfully block any emotion from being conveyed.

"I have work to do."

The emotionless answer reminds Kaoru of his original goal. He wants Kyoya to react more strongly to the fact that he was left alone.

Steeling himself, Kaoru makes his way over to the recluses' table and sits. Kyoya doesn't look up and it's frustrating. Without pausing to consider the consequences, Kaoru reaches out and pulls Kyoya's glasses from his face, letting Kaoru have the full brunt of Kyoya's emotions, which was now brimming with annoyance.

"Kaoru." he warned.

Kaoru repressed the ridiculous urge to shiver, and skipped away with the glasses in hand. Kyoya sighed and stood before languidly walking over to the thief.

"Give me my glasses back." he said, holding out his hands.

Kaoru carefully studied the annoyance and impatience on Kyoya's face and felt somehow incredibly satisfied. Hoping the intensity of those emotions would increase, Kaoru skipped back a few more steps from Kyoya's outstretched hand. Kyoya started forward at a more brisk pace, and Kaoru had only a few seconds to see the annoyance start to change into a more strong emotion, when he was watching Kyoya faceplant on the floor. Somehow, in the few feet that separate them on the perfect and polished tiled floor, Kyoya had stepped on the one banana and fallen on his face. Since this had never happened before, Kaoru could only deduce that Kyoya was really blind without his glasses. Kaoru cringed in guilt. It looked like that fall had hurt. He started forward to help the other to his feet, but stopped abruptly when the shadow king raised his head himself. His normally perfect hair was disheveled and his eyes were downcast with the barest hint of pink on his cheeks. Kaoru marveled. Kyoya was embarrassed. Of course it was always the plan to see this expression on Kyoya's face, but to have it come so easily was astounding. The pathetic expression was quickly replaced with a homicidal one, but the damage was done. Kaoru burst out laughing and pointed.

"The evil shadow king just tripped over a banana!"

His mirth lasted barely a few seconds before it was replaced with fear as Kyoya pounced on him. Wrestling him to the ground, Kyoya pinned his arms. Holding his breath, Kaoru let him snatch the glasses from his hand. Kyoya leaned back, effectively straddling Kaoru as he cleaned his glasses on his shirt and replaced them. Kaoru dared not move, feeling like a squirrel in the talons of an eagle.

"You tell anyone about that..." Kyoya started, "and you won't even be able to leave your estate."

Kaoru gulped and nodded as Kyoya finally got off him. It was only when the familiar taping on a computer started that Kaoru let the reality of the situation affect him. Breaking out into little giggles that he desperately tried to keep inside him, Kaoru writhed on the ground. He had seen such an _interesting_ sight.

Glancing up when he had controlled himself enough, Kaoru saw the smallest of a fond smile grace Kyoya's lips. And that made him giggle all the more.


	2. Chapter 2

The weeks after that proved to be one of Kaoru's many challenges. Week one, he'd stuck with little gestures and minor annoyances to try and get a rise out of the shadow king. Moving his favourite mug and holding the door open for him were a few of the many acts he used to test the waters in this whole "Kyoya actually has emotions and I want to see them" scheme. Some tensing here and then but overall, those little things were a bust. It was a shame too because Kaoru was sure it was subtleties that would be Kyoya's undoing because the club itself was so boisterous.

Alas, it was not to be and the shadow king remained his cold self for another week.

The next two weeks were much different. Kaoru decided to play on his strengths and channel his prankster side into something productive. He started out small and with a few golden oldies. At first he simply moved all of Kyoya's supplies three centimetres to the left and waited. That got him only a brief flash of something before Kyoya concealed it and moved everything back to its proper place. He followed that up with a piece of tape under his mouse, an eraser falling on his head when he entered a room, and was holding his breath for a moment where Kyoya would fall asleep in the club room and he could use the good ol' "Shaving cream in one hand and tickle the face" prank (which unfortunately never happened that week, and if Kaoru had remembered right, had never happened.)

Kyoya never truly reacted to any of them; in fact he just carried on as if they never happened. The rest of the club was especially worried about Kaoru provoking the demon's wrath and often warned him to stop his suicidal mission (from the safety of behind one of the clubs couches.) Kaoru ignored them because that's exactly what he wants! Truthfully, maybe not a full demon rampage, but maybe a little sigh of annoyance? Something that was real and not a product of Kyoya's amazing self-control.

To be fair it wasn't a complete failure. On the second week it was raining, and Kaoru had filled up Kyoya's umbrella with colourful bits of confetti and little scraps of candy. Kaoru had to gently coax the club into an outdoor excursion in the rain but once a ridiculous quest of following a rainbow to a pot of gold had been issued to Tamaki, everyone filed out with their umbrella's. Kaoru could barely contain his childish glee when Kyoya's umbrella popped open and a waterfall of colour and sweets hit the pavement. Kyoya remained his super serious self as he processed what had happened. Kaoru had burst out laughing and started rolling around on the floor while Honey-senpai started to collect the free treats. Mori was supervising while the other members where nervously peeking around a corner to wait for any reaction.

Kyoya simply shook out his umbrella for any spare bits and brushed off his shoulders before continuing on. The sight was so comical that Kaoru didn't even care that this plan had failed along with all the others to get a reaction out of the man.

Two days after that was when things started to get really interesting.

Kaoru was sitting on one of the clubs many pink sofa's and patting his pocket with a small smirk. He was staring distractedly out the window as he envisioned this perfect plan, and waited for the opportune moment to strike. The plan this time around was perfect, and no matter what price he had to pay in order to acquire the macguffin of this performance, it was going to be totally worth it.

An identical body to his own suddenly plopped down beside him. Kaoru was suddenly jarred out of his thoughts when a hand took a hold of his knee and forced his body to face the newcomer.

"Why are you pranking Kyoya?"

Kaoru took in his brothers completely serious expression and chuckled. His brother really thought Kaoru was in grave danger if he kept tempting the beast. Kaoru really didn't want to explain his reasoning, and he definitely didn't want to explain that it started as a way to distract himself from the gap between the brothers now. He simply shrugged and glanced back at the reflection in the window. Wait… now was his chance! Kyoya had left his computer in favour of taking stock for the clubs activities tomorrow.

Without giving his brother a second glance, Kaoru snuck his way over to the device and opened the disk slot. With careful fiddling, he made it so that as soon as Kyoya opened the screen the video would play as loud as it could.

Casually, Kaoru slunk back over to his brother, and peeked over the backrest of the couch to get the reaction he wanted from the shadow king, and he most certainly would have a reaction this time! Hikaru just sighed and reclined, waiting for the show.

It was a while before Kyoya returned, which made it better because the club was winding down and making it easier to be sure _everyone_ heard what was about to happen.

Kyoya sighed as he looked over his notebook and opened his laptop without even looking. Immediately, lewd sounds of men in the throes of passion rang out throughout the club room. Kyoya's eyes finally found the screen and he recoiled in shock before slamming the computer closed. Kaoru held his laughter in his a hand over his mouth and clutching his stomach. Tears were escaping out his eyes which made it hard to see the other club members crowd around Kyoya's laptop and wait to see what would happen when he would have to open it again. Kyoya was obviously reluctant to open it again but a brief flare of curiosity passed over his face before he opened it again.

It was much worse than what he'd initially thought.

The club's eyes bugged out as they took in one of the most highly rated kinky gay porn. Mori promptly slammed his hands over Honey's eyes and pulled him away from the scene. Tamaki flushed virgin red but couldn't take his eyes off the video, as if he was looking into a burning train wreck. Hikaru seemed slightly impressed while Haruhi was just strangely calm about the whole thing.

"If they're having sex, why does he need a riding crop?"

Kaoru swore he would explode if he hadn't of let out the laughter by that time.

Kyoya's eyes snapped up and narrowed at him, but it was hard to see past the tears streaming down his face. The other members started their gossipy questions.

"Is this what you do in your spare time Senpai?"

"Wow, I know ladies like the homoerotic subtext but I never knew you swung that way Kyoya."

"Mother likes boys!"

Throughout this the video was still playing with the actors occasionally throwing out "harder", or "tell daddy how much you like it" and Kaoru going to die from a heart failure because _god_.

Kyoya abruptly shut the computer and stood. A bit robotically, he started towards the twin trying to recover his breathing. Kaoru sensed his demise and got up to run away, but never stopped laughing. He risked a few glances back but Kyoya never let up and chased him all the way around the club room. The few short seconds he could see Kyoya's face he could swore he saw a very, _very_ faint blush.

The chase lasted for seemingly hours and before he knew it all the other club members had given up waiting for Kaoru to get caught or Kyoya to give up and had all left (Hikaru hitching a ride with the boss and leaving Kaoru with the limo.) Kaoru was out of breath but so was Kyoya, even if he tried his absolute hardest to show it. The laughter had gradually faded but his satisfaction hadn't and Kaoru was left with a big grin as he tried to outrun the demon. Eventually Kaoru decided that all the running was too exhausting and that he probably would survive whatever Kyoya decided to do in retaliation.

Kaoru smirked for half a second before he spun on his heel and opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, while his face took on a sweet smile, as if he were a mother welcoming her child home. Kyoya barreled into them and sent them reeling to the ground. Kaoru had hoped that such a change in demeanor would trip him up more but Kyoya was too tired and simply collapsed on top of him as he tried to regain his breath. Kaoru was happy for the calm moment before he found himself on death's door, and used it to settle his breathing as well, though it was much harder since he had a lump lying on his lungs.

"You… ass…"

Kaoru chuckled softly and tried to study the boy who was gradually rising so he was simply pinning the younger boy to the floor, instead of lying on top of him. Kaoru's breath caught when he could finally see that face. From all the variety of emotions Kyoya had expressed today, he didn't expect _this_ to be one.

Kyoya was flushed and slightly sweaty, but despite that his lips were upturned and his eyes were soft. He was smiling. _Smiling_ even though Kaoru had caused him all sorts of embarrassment and something he probably would be teased about for the rest of his life by the gang and he looked as if a puppy had just learned how to play fetch.

This attitude made Kaoru extremely self-conscious for some reason and he found that he was once again below the shadow king. He flushed darker than the run could have made him and averted his head, baring his neck to the demon. Kyoy puffed softly in his face as his breathing wasn't entirely regular. Kaoru peeked upwards for only moment and saw that Kyoya's expression was now incredibly thoughtful before looking away again. He closed his eyes and trembled a bit as Kyoya moved above him. Gentle fingers suddenly trailed across his exposed neck before they were swiftly pulled back. Kyoya rose swiftly and with a characteristic scowl and retreated to his laptop. Kaoru released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and sat up to stare at Kyoya.

Kyoya muted the video and figured out how it was coming out of his laptop before pulling the disk out. He inspected the disk with an unreadable expression, before walking over to Kaoru's form on the ground. He offered a hand which Kaoru took and then the disk.

"Did you go have to buy gay porn for this prank?"

Kaoru flushed but shook his head.

"I just got one of the Hitahin servants to do it."

Kyoya raised one eyebrow.

"and you thought that one of the sons of their boss buying gay porn would be something they kept to themselves?"

Kaoru let the meaning of his words set in before he suddenly screeched.

"My parents are going to think I'm a gay masochist!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Wow a bit of a duzy of a chapter. A bit of angst and progression of plot. Please review if you think I'm going in the right direction. Or the wrong. Whatever. Have fun!

* * *

Kaoru was happy.

It was dumb because he didn't have a particular reason to be happy. After his incredibly successful prank on Kyoya he had raced home to intercept the servant he'd made buy the porn. Unfortunately he'd gotten there too late and was instead treated to his mother staring him down across the elegant dining room table with an unreadable expression. After proclaiming that the porn was for a friend (which he couldn't help but laugh at) his mother had given him a dubious look and ordered he have separate rooms from Hikaru. It was the worst possible thing that could have happened, seeing as how him sleeping with his sibling was one of the only ways he could ensure that he got to spend some time together. The weird expression Hikaru gave him while he moved his things made it ten times worse. Kaoru had always suspected that his mother's worst fear was incest, and it proved true that day. It really pissed Kaoru off too that his mother would think that just because he was gay that he would go after his brother. _If_ he was gay that he'd go after his brother. Because he's not gay.

To make matters worse, it seemed his brother was deliberately ignoring him now. Whenever they're forced to share the drive to and from school Hikaru just sits there with an awkward and pained expression. Hikaru avoids him completely during class and only pays attention during club hours when he's forced to play the part of the seme twin. Even then, it seemed Hikaru was incredibly awkward and kept sending a nervous expression to where Kyoya and Tamaki were playfully arguing about something or other.

Even with all these things happening, Kaoru was happy. He wasn't sure completely sure why, but figured it had something to do with Kyoya. His prank was such a success it seemed to force Kyoya to show more of his true emotions on a daily basis. The stoic and aloof Kyoya was more easily read, and what Kaoru could read, was that he was happy. Kyoya's expression seemed a bit more glazed than normal and regarded the club a bit more fondly than before. In fact, even though before Kyoya had never looked particularly sad, he never looked happy either. Kaoru had thought that it was all a part of his cool act, but seeing him now being more open about his feelings had Kaoru doubting that. It seemed that something had soothed a bit of tension within Kyoya, and Kaoru liked to think he had a part of it. He liked to imagine his embarrassing prank as some sort of convoluted therapy that only someone like Kyoya could have benefitted from.

Save for Hikaru (whose unexplained awkwardness persisted) Kyoya's mood was contagious. Everyone seemed happier, including Kaoru. Everything seemed lighter and somehow more colourful. Everyone seemed more chipper, which was doing wonders for the guests (and the sales). Because of that, a cycle was created where the happier Kyoya was, the happier the guests were, the more profits increased, the more Kyoya got happy. The number of guests were increasing as well (3% more daily according to Kyoya) and Tamaki had been so influenced by Kyoya's mood that he didn't feel compelled to put on as many ridiculous theme days, which also saved the club money.

Therefore, Kaoru was happy. It was infuriating when he really should be pissed off that his sexuality was being questioned by his mother and his brother was being so cold, but he just couldn't help it.

"Kaoru." Hikaru whispered as they made their way to school. It was the first time Hikaru had initiated a conversation since the prank. Kaoru held his breath as he waited for Hikaru to finally explain what had been bothering him. Kaoru had hopes that as soon as he could find out why Hikaru was upset he could apologize and help him. Kaoru really missed his brother, even if Kyoya's mood was infecting him.

"Yes?" he replied after too long a moment.

Hikaru's face scrunched up in pain and he clenched his hands together in front of him. Kaoru waited patiently for a response but grew concerned as Hikaru's jaw clenched and his nails seemed to dig into his hands. Kaoru took a hold of his clenched hands and forced him to face each other.

"What's wrong?"

Hikaru hesitated and looked down. Kaoru was about to give up when Hikaru suddenly gripped his forearms in a painful hold. Kaoru winced but didn't pull away.

"If I asked you to stay away from someone would you do it?"

Kaoru eyebrows furrowed. Is this what was upsetting him? Someone else?

"Who?"

Hikaru tightened his grip and seemed to shove Kaoru into the leather seat of the limo. Kaoru didn't show it, but he was honestly scared for his brother at this point. Was someone threatening him? How serious was this?

"Kyoya! Stay away from him!"

Kaoru held his breath for a few moments more before he released it all in a grand sigh. What?

"What?! What's wrong with Kyoya-Senpai?"

Hikaru looked down again but seemed to find a resolve and faced his brother with rage painted on his face.

"You're always looking at him! And he's always looking at you! You kept pranking him and spending so much time together! You're abandoning me!"

Kaoru completely stopped at that point. Kaoru was abandoning him? Since when?!

Kaoru matched his brother's rage and attempted to free himself from his hold.

"Are you joking!? Where the hell do you get off saying that!?"

Hikaru only increased the pressure on his arms and forced Kaoru to slide down the back cushion onto the seat so he was pinned with the use of gravity as well. Kaoru grit his teeth but didn't look away from his brother.

" _You're the one who abandoned me Hikaru!"_

Hikaru just glared.

"You're the one who goes off with Haruhi and the boss to do whatever ridiculous thing comes up. Haven't you noticed that wasn't there half the time? Because _you left me behind!_ "

Hikaru screamed.

"What do you mean _I_ left _you?_ You're the one that dedicated so much time to pranking Kyoya the last couple of weeks! And what the hell kind of suggestive prank is that to put _gay porn_ on his laptop?"

Besides himself, Kaoru felt himself blush at the insinuation. Hikaru barred his teeth in response.

"See?"

Kaoru pinned his brother with a glare.

"Fine. What happened yesterday, then?"

Hikaru roared his reply.

"You abandoned me to spend time with Kyoya after club activities!"

Kaoru made a beeping noise to indicate a wrong answer.

"Wrong. Kyoya went straight home after club activities like he does every Wednesday. I left for five seconds to use the bathroom and when I got back you were gone."

Hikaru seemed to falter at that. Kaoru pressed on.

"You can ask our driver if he picked me up! Not that I have to explain myself to you."

Hikaru paused in his rage.

"Let me go, Hikaru."

Hikaru obviously didn't like how that was phrased because his expression changed to stubborn petulance. Kaoru rolled his eyes. If there was one thing Hikaru could be, it was stubborn. If anything, his hold seemed to tighten more when he replied: "No."

Kaoru grit his teeth and decided goading Hikaru was the only way to escape. He could see out the window that they were almost to school, and Kaoru was sick of Hikaru today. If he wanted to be a pest he could do it away from Kaoru.

"It's obvious that you spend more time with Haruhi than I do with Kyoya," Kaoru said, as the car started to pull to a stop, "but I can fix that."

Kaoru let his words register, and got the expected reaction of Hikaru's nostrils flaring and his eyes sparking in rage. The car lurched to a stop and Hikaru's body on top of him lurched with it. The momentary unbalance was all he needed to free one hand and pull the car door open from above his head. Kaoru slipped out, grabbing his bag on the way, and toppled to the cement ground. His arms ached from where they'd been held and his elbows rattled from where he caught himself on the ground, but he didn't care. Kaoru picked himself up before his brother could pull himself from the vehicle. Kaoru pulled himself to his feet and tried to look suave and confident as he faced his brother.

"In fact, I think I will."

He turned on his heel, and ignored Hikaru's snarl of outrage.

* * *

The day passed tensely. In every class they had, Kaoru chose to sit as far away from Hikaru as humanly possible. Haruhi was picking up on it, and also the fact that they weren't subtly insulting each other like their last "fight". Hikaru seemed to embody rage, and while Kaoru was a bit irritated, he was more sad. He had finally learned what bee had climbed in his brothers' bonnet and was angry that he couldn't help. His brother would get over it eventually, and would forget about it and then continue to do whatever he wanted, regardless of how much it hurt him. Hikaru was selfish and would always choose himself over his brother. It was just the way it is. And it hurt.

Club was hell. By then everyone knew about the fighting and were monitoring them carefully, so as to stop the damage of property and the like just like their last fight. They seemed incredibly concerned when nothing of the like happened, instead the boys just ignored each other.

Aside from the obvious reasoning of pissing his brother off, Kaoru actually did want to spend time with Kyoya. He had mellowed out from his good moods and was the only one being polite and respecting their privacy, unlike the rest of the club. It was with no regrets that he approached Kyoya after club activities.

"Yo."

Kyoya looked up from his laptop and gave him a nod, the glare of his glasses once again hiding his expression and infuriating Kaoru. It was with little hesitation, that Kaoru hooked a finger under the bridge of the glasses and pulled them off. He delicately folded them up and placed them on his signature black notebook. Kyoya turned to face him, folding the laptop closed while doing so.

"What is it?" he asked. His voice was surprisingly soft, a bit of concern seeping into the words.

Kaoru's throat suddenly closed up as he choked on nervousness. It was strange. And also stupid and didn't make any sense because it was _Kyoya._

"Um…" Kaoru stalled as he tried to work up some of the Hitachin confidence. "Do you want to do something after club today?"

An unreadable emotion passed across his face (which pissed Kaoru off because he should be able to read _all_ his emotions by now, damnit!).

"What did you have in mind?"

Oh shit! He forgot about that part! Kyoya probably wouldn't do anything unless there was something to be gained from it!

"I don't know…" Kaoru confessed lamely as he waited for the inevitable rejection. If Hikaru wasn't so mad at him, he'd probably be laughing at him. This was pathetic.

Kyoya paused before reaching out and replacing his glasses on his nose. Silently, he gathered up his laptop and notebook and packed them away in his bag.

"Let's go to my house then."

Kaoru's shocked face looked up as Kyoya stood. All thoughts of his brother abandoned him as he faced this impossibility.

"R-right now?"

Kyoya peered at him over the rim of his glasses.

"Club's basically over anyways. The others are just goofing around. Let's go."

Kaoru really tried to hide how elated he was at the acceptance, but thought he did a poor job. The duo made their way to the club's door, ignoring how everyone turned to watch them. It was quite strange, seeing as how Kyoya was usually the last one to leave.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled from across the room, running to catch up with the two.

"Yes?" Kyoya replied with one hand already opening the door and the other ushering Kaoru out.

Tamaki stopped and took in the scene, surprise blatant on his face.

"What are you doing?"

Kyoya seemed just a bit cold when he replied "Leaving."

Something like justice bubbled within Kaoru at the sight. Tamaki had been neglecting Kyoya just as Hikaru had been neglecting Kaoru. It was very fitting that they should get a taste of their own medicine. In fact, Kaoru was trying really hard to look or Hikaru without him noticing in order to truly relish in the feeling.

Those thoughts swiftly left Kaoru when a pale hand was placed at the small of his back and led him out of the room. It wasn't there for long, but the damage was done. Kaoru was straining to reel in his blush and looking away in order to not be seen. A small chuckle brought his gaze back as he looked up at the taller man.

Delight was twinkling in his eyes and his cheeks where just the tinniest bit flushed. Kyoya was _happy_ in a completely childish way. It was amazing.

Suddenly Kaoru was joining in and the two made their way to an Ootori limousine.

The ride was pleasant. Kyoya had promptly opened his book to appear busy but he responded to everything Kaoru said in order to keep up conversation. Of course it was Kyoya so it was mostly sarcastic jabs at whatever mundane adventure Kaoru had found himself in that he decided to share with the shadow king. Conversation was surprisingly easy, and that's something Kaoru had never thought could happen between him and Kyoya, hell between _anyone_ and Kyoya. And now Kaoru was certain that Kyoya was expressing himself more. Even if his responses were the normal responses of a cool and aloof guy, the lines next his eyes and the twitching lips spoke for him. Kyoya was having fun just by this one-sided and vaguely insulting conversation.

"And then I made a joke about how it was ironic that her favourite cat destroyed her favourite sweater. Something along the lines of it being her cat's favourite ball of yarn just like her! She didn't laugh, but I'm sure she found it funny."

"Yes, I'm sure she found the destruction of a 100,000 yen designer sweater amusing."

Kaoru pouted and crossed his arms in indignation. "If she didn't want my opinion she shouldn't have shared the story."

Kyoya's eyes twitched enough that Kaoru knew that if he were normal he would be smiling. The car suddenly stopped and the two gathered their things to face the Ootori residence. Despite himself, Kaoru felt nervous. He'd been over to the boss's house enough times because of one adventure or another, and of course he'd been to Haruhi's. But he'd never been to Kyoya's. In fact, the boss is the only one who's ever actually been there that he knows of, so he really didn't know what to expect.

The house itself was exactly as he expected. Modern designs with glass everywhere. It was intimidating in the fact that it was at least three floors and the entranceway seemed to tower over whoever entered. The designs seemed resemble roman pillars to a degree, same with the glass panelling. It suited the Ootori family for their particular tastes in efficiency and modern aspirations, but still held a regality to it. Plus the fact that it seemed just a bit _too_ big was a tell that the Ootori's were just a tad arrogant. Still, it was successful in that it most certainly did not calm Kaoru's nerves, the way a home should. The way Haruhi's home had, and the way his own did.

He was led through white tiled walls that seemed to decorate the entire house. Through harshly lit hallways that screamed cleanliness, which made sense seeing as they're doctors. Kaoru felt slightly cold walking through this house. Everything seemed too much in order. Walking through his own house, though immaculately clean, still felt warm as if the memories of his childhood had seeped into the wall. The happiness and joy of being a child that was slightly mischievous had left a mark on the Hitachin estate, but no mark could be found here. The walls felt as if they had only been painted once, as if no child had taken a paintbrush to the thing, forcing their parents to call in professionals to either remove the stain or paint over it.

They continued onto the door at the far end of the hallway and Kyoya opened it without fanfare. He led the twin into a spacious two-story room with glass along the entirety on one wall in order to let the sunlight in. Kaoru wasn't sure if it was the windows doing it or something else but whatever had been missing from the rest of the house could be found here. Here was the warmth. He wasn't sure if it was because someone actually lived in this room or if it was because it was Kyoya living in this room that had changed it.

"Have a seat." Kyoya instructed, gesturing to the white couches in front of the grand window.

Kaoru dutifully took his place, removing his blazer and loosening his tie while doing so. Kyoya smirked at his actions and copied him, leaving their bags on the coffee table.

"So what do you want to do?" Kyoya asked as he reclined on the sofa.

Kaoru shrugged and kept taking in the room to give him something to do.

"We could do homework." Kyoya suggested.

Kaoru cringed and gave Kyoya a pointed look. Kyoya grinned and continued.

"I could teach you something about second year maths."

Kaoru rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you could _Senpai._ "

There was a break in conversation where Kaoru felt compelled to reflect on what he just said, and felt a flush rise to his cheeks. It wasn't suggestive. It _wasn't._ He was just looking at things funny because of what Hikaru had said that morning.

"Maybe I couldn't. I can remember in your last fight with your brother he mentioned something about you not being the best at math."

The mood abruptly shifted and Kaoru's blood felt a few degrees colder. It seemed Kyoya wasn't going to mess around today.

"Yeah…"

The demon lord waited but when it got obvious Kaoru wasn't going to volunteer information he sighed.

"What happened?"

Kaoru took a deep breath. It was fine telling Kyoya. After all, he was somehow involved wasn't he? Well, in Hikaru's convoluted logic he was.

"Hikaru didn't like feeling the same way I felt."

Before Kyoya could ask more questions, a knock came at the door. He rose to answer it and left Kaoru to stew for just a few moments more.

It felt too hot, Kaoru noticed. It seemed the comfortable warmth of the room was now trying to suffocate him, Kaoru took a deep breath as he listened to Kyoya tell a servant that he would take dinner in his room with his guest. Kaoru suddenly felt like a pig who was sweating through his shirt with how hot it had become, and that had him pulling at his collar and rolling up his sleeves.

As he did so, Kaoru noticed ugly purple bruises on his forearm, barely there in four distinct splotches of that of a hand. He felt sick. Hikaru shaken for most of the night in Karuizawa after he'd gotten a cut from the fallen vase, and now it was Hikaru leaving marks on him. Kaoru knew he probably didn't mean to, but the simple fact was that Hikaru had decided that Kaoru had done something so wrong that he'd have to use force to get the message across. They'd done the _same thing._ It wasn't fair that Kaoru got punished and Hikaru didn't.

Hands that weren't his own were then blocking his view of the minor bruising and turning his arm over to see the single bruises on each arm left by Hikaru's thumb. Kaoru looked up into almost black eyes shining with concern and softness. Only the tightening of Kyoya's mouth betrayed the anger.

"Who did this?"

Kaoru felt bile rise in his throat. He wasn't going to betray Hikaru because it really _wasn't_ what it looked like. Especially now Kyoya would get the wrong idea because they were fighting, and he probably wouldn't listen to whatever Kaoru would say in Hikaru's defence. So Kaoru just shrugged and tried half-heartedly to pull his arms away. Unfortunately Kyoya couldn't just leave well enough alone.

"Did Hikaru do this?"

Kaoru recoiled just a bit at those words but kept his mouth shut. Damn smart bastard. Maybe Kaoru should have hung out with the boss, at least he wouldn't have noticed, and would have probably accepted any answer for the truth.

"It's not what you think."

The glare off those _fucking_ glasses were blocking his expression again and Kaoru's hand involuntarily twitched in wanting to take them off.

"You said before…" Kyoya started, "that Hikaru was mad at you for something he'd already done to you."

Kaoru scowled and looked away, clearly uncomfortable. But Kyoya wasn't called a demon for nothing and pressed on.

"Was he upset at all the attention you were giving me?"

Kaoru finally decided that his hands were _his_ thank you very much and that no matter how soft Kyoya's hands were he really didn't want the vulnerability of having a limb in someone's grasp. Kyoya resigned his hands to be clenched in front of him in his sitting position on the coffee table. Kaoru breathed deeply for a minute, pondering what to say.

"This morning…" Kaoru began.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the falter and Kaoru cringed. He really wasn't getting out of this.

"Hikaru has been weird ever since the porn incident." Kaoru couldn't help the flush in his cheeks for that poorly worded sentence but continued nonetheless. "Our mother made us get separate rooms because the gayness of the video freaked her out. Her worst fear with us is incest. It's amazing that she held out for this long actually."

More breathing. In. Out. Continue.

"This morning Hikaru talked to me first, which was amazing because he hardly did that anymore. He asked me if he told me to stay away from someone, if I'd listen. Of course I asked him who and the whole thing came tumbling out of his mouth. He said I'd been spending way too much time with you and that I was forgetting him. What an idiot."

With that out of the way Kaoru glanced up at Kyoya who was giving him a light glare while gesturing to his bruises.

"Ah, well…" Kaoru said looking everywhere else in the room he could but those expressionless glasses. "Hikaru was scared of losing me. He might have been a little rough but he was truly scared. And he may have lost himself a little bit in his anger, but that's just how Hikaru is. You know that."

Kyoya seemed just a tad incredulous when he replied, "He physically hurt you because he was so angry he couldn't control his actions and you're okay with that."

Indignation and protectiveness flared and Kaoru stood to face his brother's accuser.

"You weren't there! It's not like he broke my arm and he didn't even know he was doing it! He didn't mean to do it!"

Keep breathing. In. Out.

A shadow passed over Kyoya's face before he showed Kaoru one of his coldest and most ruthless smiles.

"Ah, silly me. I forgot that someone's allowed to go around hurting others as long as he doesn't _mean_ to."

Kaoru felt his cheeks heat at that annoying logic presented so sarcastically.

"He was upset."

"He was upset that you were spending time with one of your friends. Pretty foolish thing to be upset about."

"He thought he was going to lose me!"

Kyoya stood then, his face contorted in fury that only Tamaki had warranted on very rare occasions.

"He does not own you! You are not a possession or pet that he can "lose". You are your own person! When you were "losing" him, you grit your teeth and bore it. He, on the other hand, physically tries to stop you from leaving him. That amount of possessiveness isn't healthy!"

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

Kyoya sat down again after a moment and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

"People reacting in a violent manner to jealousy isn't new, and although, shouldn't be taken lightly, can never really be avoided. But Hikaru has always been protective of you. The fact that he put your waning attention above your safety troubles me."

Kaoru sat down as well and finally breathed out, focusing his sight on his knees.

"He didn't know what he was doing."

Kyoya hummed but didn't reply. Minutes passed as they both tried to get their bearings, Koaru having a harder time than Kyoya. After only a few seconds of silence did Kaoru get the feeling of being studied.

"What?"

Kyoya shrugged and leaned back on the low table.

"Just wondering why you didn't pitch a fit about being in separate rooms. It just seemed like something that would be important to you."

Impossibly Kaoru felt his cheeks darken. With all the blood that had rushed to his cheeks that evening with embarrassment and anger you'd think his body would catch the hint and stop responding. There was no way he was going to tell Kyoya he was too distracted by his chipper moods to feel anything but happy.

Fortunately Kyoya didn't expect an answer seeing as how dinner had arrived.

Kaoru was ravenous. It felt like he'd just run a mile, and since Kyoya refused to talk during dinner, Kaoru ate as quickly as he politely could. Kyoya ate deliberate poise, even though it was only them two in Kyoya's room. Kyoya had relaxed his previous rage and was now calmly moving his utensils around the china. It actually pissed Kaoru off some. Ignoring all his subjective emotions surrounding the situation, Kyoya had shown some interesting emotions, some Kaoru's sure he was the first one to see. It was kind of amazing. But now Kyoya had wiped those expressions off his face and left only the blank expression of a businessman. Ugh.

"Why do you do that?"

Kyoya glanced up with some expensive and frivolous food item halfway to his mouth.

"Do what?"

Kaoru shrugged awkwardly and looked away.

"Pretend to be a bastard."

Hey! A small smile.

"I am a bastard."

Kaoru scoffed.

"A bastard wouldn't be 'troubled' by a fight between brothers. Besides, I've seen fights between siblings that involved hospitals."

Kyoya coolly finished his bite before replying.

"I have a particular interest in one brother. I'd prefer it if he were undamaged."

A little flutter in Kaoru's stomach alarmed him some but he controlled it.

"What interest?"

Kyoya said nothing and simply motioned for Kaoru to finish his meal. Kaoru scowled but complied and the meal continued in silence.

Once all the food had been cleared away and tea served, the two teenagers eyed each other from the seat next over. The emotionally charged day and the warm tea in his stomach was starting to make Kaoru tired.

What Kyoya had said about Hikaru's possessiveness had made an eerie feeling settle into Kaoru's chest. What if Kyoya's right? What if Hikaru cared more about what Kaoru was to him and could do for him that Kaoru himself? What if he loved Kaoru so much that he needed to be with him, regardless of his wishes or even needs? Hikaru was protective. Even though he was older by only a few moments Hikaru had always treated him like a younger brother. But if his younger brother goes on his own somewhere, Hikaru proved he wouldn't let go, but instead hold on just a little too tight. It pissed Kaoru off just a little bit that Hikaru spends so much attention to him only after he's pulled away. Before then, if Kaoru wanted attention, he would have to fight tooth and nail to have it. Now when he seeks attention from somewhere else, he's suddenly the bad guy.

"Are you tired?"

Kaoru jumped at the whispered voice. He'd forgotten where he was.

Kaoru opened his mouth to reply and all that came out was a yawn. Sheepishly, he nodded.

Kyoya chuckled good naturedly, before pinning him with a concerned expression.

"Do you want to go home?"

No, Kaoru most certainly not want to go home, and Kyoya read that loud and clear from his expression.

"Do you want to sleep over?"

Dear lord why did he have to blush at every mildly suggestive comment? He was a host for god's sake!

Meekly, Kaoru accepted the offer, and texted his home to inform his parents.

Kyoya nodded and began making preparations.

Kaoru followed him through a doorway that led to his own private bathroom where he was handed a toothbrush with a barely there whisper that "they wouldn't want another cavity on our hands." The two boys watched their reflections manually brush their teeth side-by-side in the huge mirror. It was funny to Kaoru, because he'd always done the same except with Hikaru. Regardless of how much he missed his brother, Kaoru enjoyed doing this with someone else too.

Kyoya let him borrow some dark green pyjamas that were just a smidge to large, and left the pants rolled up to his ankles and his sleeves completely covering his hands. Kyoya led him up to the second story in his own pale blue pyjama's and two pulled themselves under the covers of the spacious bed. Kaoru barely felt the peculiar thought of why a mansion such as Kyoya's doesn't have a guest room before he fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
